


Imagine

by Rhombea



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra The Arcana, Asra x reader - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Songfic, The Arcana Asra, asra x apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhombea/pseuds/Rhombea
Summary: A few things that happened at the last masquerade which made you and Asra finally came to terms with your relationship.





	Imagine

_Step up the two of us, nobody knows us_  
Get in the car like, "Skrrt"  
Stayin' up all night, order me pad thai  
Then we gon' sleep 'til noon 

“Asra, are you sure it’s alright?” you asked, glancing back over your shoulders towards the crowds behind you. He hushed you gently, a finger over his lips as he held out his other hand, helping you over the step down into the garden if you only reached out to him. “It’ll be alright…” he whispered softly, stopping his words halfway to hold you up as you jumped after him. “Not like anyone can recognize us in these masks,” he added, a smile appearing on his lips as he led you forward into the garden.

“Nadia will be mad,” you noted, though it was more of a tease and Asra could hear that from the way your voice changed when you started to grin. “I think she can handle the Masquerade alone.” Hand in hand, the two of you stepped further into the bushes, following a slim path to the center of the gardens. The well was lit pleasantly, little lights floating on top of the water, bumping against the walls and sailing back on top of the water cycle. The old willow hung heavy over the well, the lights that fell from its branches adding more weight than her leaves did, though she held on sturdy, like always.

You were very much aware of what was going on. Looking back at Asra you could see - no, even feel the tension just by the way he held your hand. He didn’t like the crowd and while you two had fun in the bubble room, he still needed a break from the festivities. Though you expected him to settle at the brim of the well, he led you further, pushing aside the lights and leaves of the willow, making a path for you to slip through while making sure no one would find the two of you easily either.

Standing still, you felt your mouth open in a way, your mother used to tell you not to show to anyone. This certainly couldn’t be a coincidence, the carriage in between the green looking suspiciously well-placed. Of course, there were no horses, nor a driver. “You like it?” Asra asked, brushing your side and kissing your temple in the passing. “Yeah, I mean, what is that?” you asked, still dumbfounded, though you could see the mischievous grin on his lips. “A get-away,” he replied. “A magical one?” you asked, following his steps towards the carriage. He opened the door for you, bowing gracefully as if he was helping an esteem person board.

“You’ll have to find that out yourself.”

Giving him one more skeptical look, you stepped into it with great curiosity, feeling his body close in on you, the door falling into its look behind you. “Do you like it?” he asked, tenderly gripping your shoulders and kissing on the back of your neck. “Yes…” you mumbled, trying to take in the modified inside. Instead of seats, there were pillows thrown everywhere. In a corner, there was a table filled with food, probably from the Masquerade itself, filled and filled to the brim, accompanied by jugs with wine and water.

Pushing off your shoes, you gave him a quick glance, making sure it was okay to embark on finding out how comfortable the pillows where. He gave you free, watching you throw yourself into the fluffy cushions, sighing pleasantly. “Nice?” he asked. “Very, but you are missing,” you replied, stretching out your arms towards him. His soft chuckle which you loved so much echoed through the small space, giving you a warm feeling in your chest.

Before you could ask him again he had pushed off his shoes too, kicking them lazily towards the door, before lowering himself on your level, slipping into your arms like the snake his familiar was. Sighing blissfully you brushed one hand through his hair. “And now?” you said quietly. His eyes were closed but you knew he wasn’t asleep yet. “We rest,” he decided, wriggling his arms under your torso and holding on to you tight.

“Anything for you, my love,” you mumbled, pushing his bangs out of the way and kissing his forehead, another blissful sigh and content smile coming from him in return.

_Me with no makeup, you in the bathtub_  
Bubbles and bubbly, ooh  
This is a pleasure, feel like we never  
Act this regular 

“It was nice of her to lend us her bath again, wasn’t it?” you hummed, pushing the comb thoughtfully through your hair, trying to untangle any knots. There was a bubbly ‘hm’ coming for the big bathtub, Asra’s head halfway underwater already. “You like it, you can admit it,” you teased him, watching him over your shoulder. “I’d like it better if you were in here, [Name].”

Laughing you got up from the little seat, placing the comb aside. You took your time walking towards the tub, reveling in his eyes on you, watching you like a crocodile from the water. Though you admittedly were less of his prey than his desire and the moment you dipped into the hot bath, you were enveloped by him, tugging you along to the backside of the pool. “What a nice view,” you sighed, his arms wrapping around your torso from behind, his head on the back of your shoulder.

“Indeed,” he agreed, nuzzling his nose over your skin. You laughed at the ticklish feeling of his lips brushing over your shoulders and neck. Reaching back you buried your left hand in his hair, urging him to inch closer to you, his form enveloping you easily. “You’ve been awfully cuddly these days,” you noted, making Asra nod. “I love you, [Name],” he mumbled, continuing to kiss along the tender skin of your neck.

You let out a blissful sigh, the words making your stomach knot of happiness. It’s not like he never told you that, but he managed to make every time so special, it made you want to cry. But you didn’t. This moment could have lasted forever, time always running too fast for your taste. So instead you turned in his arm, facing him and pulling his face close, engaging in a deep kiss with him, only steadied by his arms holding on to the side of the tub. “You know what’s lacking?” you asked him, whispering your words at most.

Asra only needed to look you in the eyes to know. Leaning forward he captured your lips again, robbing you of your breath. His magic pushed waves into the water, though you two weren’t bothered by them until eventually little bubbles appeared on the surface, adding a comfortable massage to your stay in the water. “You know me so well,” you whispered in between kisses.

“Like I said, I love you, [Name]. With all my heart.”

“So do I, Asra. With all of my heart too.”

_Click, click, click and post_  
Drip-drip-dripped in gold  
Quick, quick, quick, let's go  
Kiss me and take off your clothes 

“Hng, Asra…” you stuttered. There was only he. His smell, his hair, his hands. His voice and his desire. He was everywhere and yet, only on you. There had been no holding back, once the two of you reached your little carriage again. Asra didn’t even wait for you to undress, instead, it was him who peeled off every piece of fabric that covered you away from him. “You are so beautiful,” he mused, his voice echoing in the back of your mind like honey melting in your mouth.

“I am sorry,” he muttered, kissing the inside of your tights. His words tore you out of the trance of his touches, making you shift a little in his grip. However, when he showed you the deep violet of desire in his eyes, a shiver ran down your spine, and you did well to stay still. He too finally came forward again, kissing both of your eyes and taking your lips like a storm. “I am sorry,” he said again, though he paused, not finishing the sentence without kissing you again first as if he had to make up for the time he let go of your lips.

“I am sorry that I want you so much to myself all the time,” he finally explained, waiting a few aching seconds for you to respond.

“Don’t be,” you said.

And that was enough for him to let go of his doubts.

_Imagine a world like that_  
Imagine a world like that  
We go like up 'til I'm 'sleep on your chest  
Love how my face fits so good in your neck  
Why can't you imagine a world like that?  
Imagine a world 

It was quiet.  
The faintest hint of the music from the palace reached you still, however, it wasn’t as prominent in your mind as the tender breathing of your lover. His bare back rose ever so often, while your hand rested on it, his eyes shut as the sleep had long overtaken him. It was unusual for him to fall asleep first, but you didn't mind. It gave you time to revel in his beautiful form, something you couldn’t do too often either. Most of the time you noticed how handsome he was but got caught up in something before you could really settle and appreciate it.

The most movement that happened was Asra repositioning himself, scouting up your chest further, nuzzling his nose and lips in between the space where your neck and shoulder met. Sighing in his sleep, he’d readjust his arms around you, tenderly holding on to your form. It was the epitome of comfort, being held by your lover so fondly even while he slept. He looked absolutely stunning in the few rays of light that still grazed him from the window to the outside. It was finally the time for you to appreciate something you often noticed but never had the time to point out and you loved every bit of it.

You found spots like the form of his ears, reminding you so much of an ocean shell. His voluminous lips which you had kissed so often and which never disappointed in taking your breath away. His prominent collarbones and the beautiful form of his slim, yet muscular arms that held you so tenderly every time. Had you ever had the time to appreciate the luck you had to be with him? Be in his mind and every fiber. You were his poison and his antidote. Who had ever given you the right to be with a person so wonderful like him?

Though when you felt his gaze on you after brushing your hand over the lines of his shoulders, you could see it.

His adoration, his love. There were his worries too, but they seemed to flee when you meet his eyes.

He looked at you like you were his world.

_Knew you were perfect after the first kiss_  
Took a deep breath like, "Ooh"  
Feels like forever, baby, I never  
Thought that it would be you 

“It’s so amazing,” he whispered, only for you to hear. His grip on your hand tightened as you two made your way through the countless stands around the market. “What is?” you asked, laughing as he pulled you closer, kissing your jawline, which was exposed from your mask. “To be here with you now,” he muttered, bumping his forehead covered in his fox-mask against yours.

Asra left you some room again, walking a step ahead of you, though he made sure that you were following. When the two of you reached the veranda, you were alone there, and he invited you to stand beside him as he looked over the big maze below you. “It’s so amazing that I can hold you like this,” he muttered, turning towards you and placing his hands on your hips, pulling you close to his body. “Touch you like this,” he continued, squeezing affectionately into your flesh, making you giggle from the tickling sensation.

“Kiss you-” he said, interrupting himself to meet your lips halfway. It was a shy smooch first, growing rapidly into a deeper affection, his lips captivating your mind and taking your breath away. You found yourself at a complete loss of air when he finally let go of you, though, so did he. “Truly amazing. That I’d get to chance to be like this. Stand by your side, hold your hand. Even after all that was,” he mused, his eyes inspecting every motion of your body. You could hear the hint of sadness in his words as he got more and more quiet.

Bringing your hand up you caressed his cheek tenderly, rubbing over his eyes fearing there may be tears. Though he quickly smiled, leaving you with dry hands and an aching heart. “It’s in the past Asra, you need to let it go,” you whispered, only for his ears this time. “I know… It already feels so far in the past too,” he admitted, taking a deep breath before continuing and composing himself. “It’s like I don’t even remember you not being with me like this.” Both of you laughed a little and he reached for your hand kissing your palm and wrist thoughtfully.

“I always hoped for it, but I never thought it would be you, that I’d have this connection to one day, [Name]. But I couldn’t be more happy.”

_Tell me your secrets, all of the creep shit_  
That's how I know it's true  
Baby, direct it, name in the credits  
Like the movies do 

“Hey, sweety! Wanna dance?”  
You instinctively took a step back as the drunk man approached you, propping himself against the wall next to you. “Not really, no,” you replied, trying to walk away, though he kept on pursuing you. Drink in hand he took a sip every now and then, in between trying to tell you who he was. You should have gone with Asra, but the two of you decided to separate for a short while as he was fetching the two of you something special to eat. Bad idea, how you now found out.

“Aw, come on. I’m a really nice guy! We can just sit and have some wine, it’s delisch- deli-ish- del…” Him having a really hard time to pronounce the last word was like a bitter indicator of his drunken state. You wanted nothing more than to get away, picking up your speed while trying to dodge other guests of the festivity. You felt a little bad leaving Asra to search for you, but you were sure that you’d meet him sooner or later. You two had a connection that was not to be underestimated, and if he wanted, he’d find you anywhere.

However, you didn’t expect him to appear quite so quickly, your body bumping into his as you looked back for a moment trying to make out your pursuer, unaware of your surroundings. “[Name]? What’s wrong?” His voice was like music in your ears, and you looked back again, seeing the person you were trying to avoid looking for you in the crowd. Asra followed your gaze, his expression darkening as he put the pieces together. “Come,” he hushed, tugging you away by the elbow quickly.

You never figured out all the secret passageways of the palace, but you trusted Asra as he helped you climb behind a painting before he joined you, making sure no one saw you two. It was dark and musty in the hallway, though before you could state this thought, two small light orbs surrounded you and Asra. “Are you okay?” he asked, looking you up and down with worry in his eyes while he helped you up from the ground. “Yeah,” you assured him. “Just a little out of breath.”

With a vague smile, he held out his arm for you to hold on to, leading you through the darkness. It wasn’t so bad to walk through the passageway by his side, and his warmth was enough to calm your uneasiness from before. “What did he want?” Asra asked, though you couldn’t make out his expression from your position when you looked up. He sounded almost… angry?

“Dance,” you said through your teeth, feeling the tension growing in his arm. “Are you mad?” you asked instantly. You could see and feel that something was wrong, though Asra only took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh and coming to a halt. “I am sorry… I know it’s stupid but that…” He made a short break, taking another breath. With your arm still hanging on to his he reached up to scratch his head in embarrassment. “I just got jealous…”

There was an instant moment of relief for you and you let out a loud, ungodly laugh that echoed through the halls. “Oh, I thought you were upset with me,” you laughed, tension leaving his muscles too. “You? Oh, I could never, my love,” he replied quickly, inching closer and leaning forward to kiss you, to which you responded eagerly. “That’s good, then. You are the only one for me Asra,” you assured him placing your head against his shoulder as the two proceeded down the hallway.

“Oh-ho, am I? The only one you’d dance with too?” he asked you mischievously. “But of course,” you joined in on this little thing you knew he was planning. “Then dance with me,” he proclaimed, coming to a halt once again and setting down a box which he had been carrying around since the two of you met back as you were being pursued, but had been kept unrecognized by you. “Right now?” you asked sheepishly, looking around in the dark passageway.

As a response he wriggled one arm around your back, holding the other up for you to hold on to. A little confused but willing to follow him, you took his hand into yours, letting yourself be swayed side to side and back and forth by him. The light orbs twirled around the two of you as you rotated, leaving the traces of a dance in the dark behind them. Your giggles were accompanied by Asra whistling an unfamiliar tune to which you two moved and you felt safe as he dipped you tenderly at the end.

“Too bad no one saw that. You were amazing,” he whispered into the silence of the room. “So were you,” you replied, leaning upwards into his kiss. When he finally let go of you, he bowed to you like a real gentleman and you replied the gesture vaguely with a big smile on your face. Picking up the box again he placed one arm around your hips, leading you to the exit from the dark. Admittedly, by now it didn’t seem so scary to you any more than before.

“I got us some cake,” he finally revealed, giving you a glimpse of the box again. “I can’t wait,” you replied happily, your worries from before completely forgotten already.

_Imagine a world like that_  
Imagine a world like that  
We go like up 'til I'm 'sleep on your chest  
Love how my face fits so good in your neck  
Why can't you imagine a world like that? 

“Too much cake,” you cried softly, tossing and turning in the pillows. Asra smiled lovingly first at you and then at the plate in his hand, munching down the last piece of his cake. “There’s never too much cake,” he scolded you teasingly, leaning down to give you a sweet tasting kiss. “There can be,” you muttered in between the dance of your lips. “But there’s never enough ‘you’,” you added after the kiss ended.

Smiling, Asra placed the plate in his hands aside, sinking further into the cushions next to you. “Come,” he said encouragingly, patting his chest in a welcoming gesture. With much pleasure you rolled over to your side, resting your head on his shoulder, much like he had the night before. A pleased sigh escaped you as you closed your eyes, feeling how he brought one finger up, tracing the outlines of your face. Over your eyebrows and down the figure of your nose, he made a quick stop on your lips and brushing his thumb over your chin.

It felt good to relish in his touch, listening to his heartbeat beneath you. You felt comforted by the feeling of his arm around you, gently caressing your side. It gave you a feeling of belonging and safety. It wasn’t only him who sometimes thought back to the past, feeling like being with him this intimate was surreal to your own imagination. You felt like you shouldn’t be as happy and giddy as you felt whenever he looked at you, touched you, kissed you. Maybe, in the end, it was just a dream.

However, yet again, Asra knew to keep you in the reality. You knew your feelings very valid when you finally opened your eyes again, looking up at him, his deep violet gaze meeting yours and an instant smile curling up his lips. And deep in these very eyes, you saw it.

You were his world.

_Imagine a world_

And he was yours.


End file.
